The Cory to her Topanga
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: He was right she was lying but not about what he thought. She tells him the truth and it sends them both down a path no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Girl meets world.

"You're wrong." Riley looked at Farkle and shook her head. "You're wrong and I'm not lying well not about that anyway.

"Than what are you lying about?" he looked at her the girl he'd known since he was six years old.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I saw Lucas as a brother I wasn't. I do. Okay so maybe I have been a little confused about that but it became clear to me in Texas he is a brother. Maybe not like Auggie is but still a brother.

"What became clear to you Riley?"

"But it's too late and I didn't figure it out in time."

"Figure what out?" Farkle was getting frustrated now. "Riley we don't have secrets from each other."

"Really?" Riley moved her eyes to where Maya and Lucas sat inside the Café

"Okay so maybe she hide some things I don't think she out right lied though." He shrugged. "Riley what's going on with you?"

She shook her head. "I can't. Charlie will come out here any moment and expect to leave. Maya and Lucas are on some odd no talking date."

"You mean like you're going to be going on in a moment?"

"Yeah like that." She sighed.

"Riley come on we don't keep secrets we never have not me and you please tell me what is going on."

She smiled weakly at him. "I can't. you're happy you like Isadora

"What does Isadora have to do with any of this?" He scrunched up his nose.

She laughed humorlessly. "She has everything to do with this you silly boy. You see my secret is I love you. Oh it took me a long time to figure out too long but it's the truth. You're the Cory to my Topanga."

"Hey are you ready to go." They both turned stunned to see Charlie standing in the doorway. "Huh yeah." Riley tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "goodbye Farkle." She walked away and he watched her. He sunk down onto the ground and sat there. Stunned, not sure how to take what had just happened. Riley Matthews loved him.

Riley Matthews the girl he'd loved since he was six loved him, but he was with Isadora now, he liked Isadora didn't he?" he shook his head trying to clear it but her words kept ringing in his head. "You're the Cory to my Topanga., the coy to my Topanga."

That scared him a little. Cory and Topanga were so epic. Such a true love story and Riley saying he was the Cory to her Topanga said a lot.

"Hey man you okay?" he looked up to see Zay looking down at him.

"Hum oh yeah I'm fine." He stood up and brushed his clothes off. "So how are those two doing in there?"

"Well she hasn't dumped any smoothies on his head so I'm going to go with better then yesterday. Farkle chuckled weakly at Zay's choice of words.

"That's good, That's good that's good.

"Hey you sure you're okay."

"Hmm yeah I'm going to head home. Don't let those two kill each other."

" I'll do my best." The two boys parted ways as Farkle headed to his house and Zay headed back into the café

Everything was running through Frakel's head. Riley and Isadora and even Maya the three girls in his life. the three girls he had professed to love. Or in Isadora's case like. But was Riley the one he really loved. Was his love for Maya covering his greater love for Riley, and how did Isadora fit into this. His head was spinning as he went into his house and sat in his darkened room. Would he ever be able to sort out his feelings? He hoped so, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

A/N so I'm totally torn between Rucas and Riarkle so I decided to write this story for Riarkle


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Girl meets world.

Riley couldn't breath as she sat in that stuffy dark theater. She couldn't believe she'd told Farkle that she liked him. Her heart was pounding In her chest. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide and she never wanted to come out again. Farkle was happy with Smakle and she had to open her mouth and blurt out that she liked him. She felt horrible. She felt like she could puke. She'd put Farkle in a horrible place and she felt like she'd betrayed Isadora. Sure she wasn't great friends with the girl but still.

She sat in the dark and she pondered and she stewed and she tried not to cry and as Charlie walked her home she thanked him and she walked into her house past her parents and she sat in her bay window and waited. Waited for what she wasn't sure but she waited. Maya crawled the window and sat next to her.

"So how was your date?'

Riley shrugged. "How was yours?"

"We didn't talk."

"Been there." Riley sighed and turned to look fully at her best friend.

"I told Farkle I like him."

"Wait What?" Maya's jaw dropped open. "Since when do you like Farkle ry?"

"Since, oh I don't know." She sighed flinging her hands into the air. "But I realized it after I figured out I saw Lucas as a brother but Farkle thought I still liked Lucas and that's why I was upset and he was going to say that to everyone so I took him outside and I didn't mean to tell him. I didn't, I mean he's with Smakle but I did I told him and now I can't think, Maya I can't breathe."

"Oh Riles." Maya soothed. "Sweetie it will be okay." As she said those words though she hoped they were true she hoped that everything would be fine.

She wondered what Farkle was thinking at this moment how he felt about Riley's revelation. She knew Farkle had loved Riley forever. She also knew he claimed to love her too but she didn't take that to seriously. No she always knew in the back of her mind that it would be Riley and Farkle in the end. He was Riley's rock even more then Maya herself was some of the time. and now that she thought about it more then some of the time.

Farkle came for Riley when they decided to change their personalities Farkle realized Riley was being bullied. Farkle believed in Riley more then any of them and that was saying a lot but the one thing that ran through Maya's head was the one thing that she'd said when Farkle had changed. To get Farkle back they had to get Riley back. Because without Riley there was no Farkle. She could see so much more truth in that statement now.

"Maya." Riley looked at her with tortured eyes.

"Don't worry Riley it will be okay." Maya soothed and she hoped it was true.

A/N thanks to everyone who took the time to review.


End file.
